Titans at Night
by thegreywolfe
Summary: When summertime rolls around, The Titans get time to themselves. A night alone without anyone watching, the Titans have fun as a team, and enjoy being teens for a night.
1. Titans: Relax

June 24, 2015

Gotham Academy, Gotham City

3:00 P.M

As the last bell rang on the last day of freshman year, Dick got up and grabbed his things. He walked over a few blocks to the corner of Kane Ave and Finger Rd. A small apartment building, a few stories tall. Going in, Dick buzzed himself in, and went to the fourth floor. Most of the rooms were unoccupied, which was a good thing. Dick let himself in and dropped his bag off. Going to his room and flipping the switch, the room came alive. His closet opened up and revealed a spare Robin costume. Dick dressed himself. Bruce always told him to throw a few spare suits around the city, and to make sure they were secure and remember where they were for just in case he needed to use them.

Finishing getting ready, Dick walked over to the window and hopped down the fire escape. Behind the building was an abandoned phone booth that was currently being used as a teleporter. He got in and dialled 9. Immediately following that, a white flash zapped him.

"Titans 01- Robin" Boomed the teleporter. And he was home.

Rather, he was in his home away from home. Titans Tower. Looking out across the San Francisco Bay, a tower in the form of a 'T' looked out across the city. All of this was paid for by Bruce Wayne, such a kind man.

Cyborg and Captain Marvel were here, Cyborg because he lived here, and Captain Marvel because he seemed to live here. It was odd, three months ago, Captain Marvel had joined the world. By now, Dick though, he surely should have been on the Justice League, not hanging around a bunch of teens. But for whatever reason he had decided that the Titans were where he belonged. Dick had no compulsions about this, between him, Kara and Donna, there wasn't going to be anything getting in the team's way for very long.

Cyborg and Marvel were sitting on the couch, watching some television.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Robin, what's going on?" asked Victor.

"Not much, just about ready to go on patrol later. Thought I'd stop by for a little while"

"That must be awesome working with Batman." Said Marvel.

"Yeah, its pretty cool. You learn a lot. Anyway guys, I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll be right back." Leaving the room I grabbed an apple and some water. While walking back, the machine went off again.

"Titans 03- Wonder Girl." Donna was home. Sitting down to watch the television with Vic and Captain Marvel. Donna walked over to the balcony, saying hello as she went.

"So what are you guys going to do this summer." Asked Marvel.

"I'm going to be here a lot, so are Donna and Kara." Replied Cyborg

"Well I don't really have much else to do, so I think, if it's alright with you guys, I might hang out here."

"I don't mind. What about you Rob?" Vic asked him.

"I'm probably going to have to split time between here and Gotham."

"Aww man, really?" Said Marvel, the disappointment apparent in his tone.

"Yeah. It's not always easy. Honestly I'd rather just chill here with you guy's." Dick replied with a smile on his face.

A while later Artemis, Wally and Kara made their way to the tower. Suddenly the Towers Monitor started beeping. Cyborg operated the console while everyone else watched. It was a message from the Justice League Watchtower. It read

"Be ready for a briefing in 15 minutes."

"You guys ready? Must be a mission." Dick said.

"Yeah. Been waiting all day to beat some bad guys." Said Wally.

A short while later, Batman arrived. Bruce looked, quite unusually, happy. Or almost happy at least. Bruce walked over to the Command Center of the Tower. Everyone else took a seat.

"You all have performed exceptionally well these last few months. I'd like to say thank you to Captain Marvel for being a vital member."  
Marvel stood up and interrupted "Thank you so much sir!" Bruce turned to him and gave him a glare that made him sit down with a much more reserved expression.

"As I was saying" Bruce continued. "The League has decided that you all have the summer to yourselves. Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash are students, and you have a right to enjoy your summer. Cyborg, Supergirl and Wondergirl you also have a right to enjoy the world."

"What about me sir?" Asked Marvel with a raised hand.

"So do you."

"Batman, if I might make a suggestion." Said Cyborg. "I think it might be beneficial if everyone on the team remains here this summer."

"Hmm… What makes you think that?"

"We work best as a whole unit. I think that staying together is a good way to strengthen our team."

"That's a fair point. What do the rest of you think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Said Marvel.

"Yeah, why not." Said Wally trying to act cool for Donna and Kara.

"I don't have many plans this summer anyway." Said Artemis

"Well you guys are my only friends outside the Island." Chipped in Donna with a smile.

"I suppose so." Said Kara.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked. Dick thought for a moment. Bruce needed him in Gotham, Barbara was only starting out, it wouldn't be fair to Bruce to leave him. Dick turned to ask.

"Well? If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay. Unless you need me in Gotham that is."

"It's fine. If you want to stay, you have every right to do so."

"In that case, you're all on summer Vacation. The League will give you missions from time to time. Seattle PD will be giving you calls from time to time too if they need assistance. Other than that you're all on break." Batman turned and walked back to the teleporter. A flash of light, and he was gone, the team was alone.

"So… What now?" Asked Wally.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely getting out of this costume." Said Artemis.

"I think some more relaxed attire would be appropriate." Said Kara as she floated off to her room, with Donna walking behind her.

"So. What are we going to do now?" Asked Marvel.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a movie night." Said Wally, already with a bunch of food tucked under his arm. Lucky idiot, that metabolism of his was insane.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go chill out." He said. Dick walked to his room and got out of the Robin uniform and hung it up on the stand. Getting into a sweatshirt and shorts, he walked to the gym. He still wasn't comfortable unmasked in front of the others, Wally and Artemis were, but he was not. Maybe it had to do with living in Gotham, or living with the least trusting person of all time, but Dick didn't trust anybody on the team.

Getting into the gym, Dick began to climb the ropes. The gym was expansive. There were two parts to it, one part for those who were humans, and the other part for the members of the team who had meta-human strength, like Donna, Kara, Marvel and Cyborg. Dick pulled himself up to the top of the gym where their was an acrobatics stage for him. A net hung below for him. As he reached out, he thought to himself about how many times he had done this with his parents. Strange to think that it had been less than a year since their death. So much had happened. Becoming Robin, the Titans, Barbara. It made his head spin if he was being honest.

But even with a spinning head, this was natural to him. Swinging up high, he let go, spinning and falling through the air like he had so many times. Catching the ring and swinging to the next one. A good warm up. Dick reached and grabbed a ten pound weight vest and put it on. Reaching back out, Dick continued working. In a world of Metahumans, he was out to proove that normal humans were still capable of the amazing.

Kara's POV

As she took off her Armor, Kara walked over to the shower to clean up. Turning on the hot water she let it wash over her. Lately she had been having some nightmares she thought she was over. Her Father's experiments, his obsession with machinery. It had been centuries, Argo City was long gone, she only wondered if anyone else had made it. She had made it, and so had Kal-El, was it possible that others did too?

A short while later she was done with her shower. Drying off she dressed herself in a t-shirt with the family crest on the front and a pair of black shorts, coming right to the mid of her thighs. She didn't bother putting anything on her feet, since the tower was constantly maintained by little bot's she and Cyborg had assembled together. That and she flew everywhere. Just then, a knock came from the door.

"Kara, it's Donna, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, you may let yourself in." Donna was clad in a red shirt, with an eagle on it. She had a pair of blue shorts that came up very high on her legs. This was different than what she normally wore, a red jump suit without the sleeves. She also had on her bracers, but unlike Wonder Woman's, hers were black, and about up to her mid forearm in length. Her hair was tied back.

"What brings you here Donna?" She asked

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to come spend some time with my friend. Maybe we could do something normal earth girls do."

"Like what?"

"Well, according to Artemis, when girls don't have plans the next day, they usually stay up all night and watch movies."

"That sounds mundane at best. What could possibly make that any fun?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just bored, there's not much to do if we aren't doing a mission. I guess I'm going to go to bed then. Goodnight Kara." Donna said a bit disappointed.

"You two better be joking." From down the hall, Artemis walked towards them. She had a plain green shirt on with a pair of long white pants on, with a pair of flip flops on her feet. In her hands she had a case, of what Kara could not see through. In the other hand she had a bag, which had some liquid and cups in it.

Without being asked, Artemis let herself into the room and pulled up a chair. It was called a bean-bag chair, despite not being filled with beans. She put down what she was carrying in both hands and opened up the case. From it she pulled out some small vials of some kind.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked her.

"Unlike you two, I go to school everyday and then come here. So I am going to relax. I don't have many friends outside of here, so I figured I could come and chill with the two girls on this team, but i forgot you both don't know anything about living on Earth. So tonight, I am going to show you what a sleepover is like."

"I think it will be quite alright sister, I was going to be going to bed soon and-" Started Donna before she was cut off by Artemis.

"No you're not. We are taking time off. The Justice League beat the Legion of Doom, what's gonna happen? We're free to do what we want."

"I suppose, but I'm not really feeling it." Said Donna

"Me either." Added Kara. This was silly.

"Oh you two chumps to tough to stay up all night?" Asked Artemis with a smirk on her face.

"Are you calling me, the daughter of the Greek Gods, a coward?" Asked Donna.

"Yes. Yes I am. Come on you two, let your hair down, just a little." Asked Artemis. "Here, Let me show you. This here is called soda. It's a drink most girls drink at a sleepover. Try some." Artemis poured out three cups, one for each of them. Donna's demeanor changed, a smile curled onto her face. She picked up a cup and sat down on the ground and began to sip some of the cups contents.

"Oh Kara you need to try this, it's simply wonderful." Donna said.

"I'm not so sure." Kara replied. This was silly. Honestly almost all of the culture on earth was to some extent.

"What? The girl who can bend steel bars is afraid of having a little bit of soda?" Artemis asked. She was trying to egg her on, and it was working.

"Give me this. Honestly Artemis." And Kara stopped there. This drink was bubbly. It was sharp. It tasted sweet. In that moment Kara realized she was being silly. "Just relax" Kal always said. It was good advice. She had been on edge ever since she arrived on Earth. These were good people, people who cared about her. She needed to relax.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I should not have been so rude." Kara said.

"What else do girls on Earth do at sleepovers?" Donna asked.

"Well, usually we gossip, watch movies and other silly stuff. I paint my nails sometimes."

"Paint your nails?" Asked Donna.

"Yeah. See." And Artemis held up her hands. They had a green color on them. Apparently, Artemis liked Green.

"Ohhh. That is very pretty. Could you do mine?" Dona asked almost spilling her drink.

"Yeah. I think you're a pretty good black, but what color would you want?"

"I think I'll try black if that's ok?"

"Yeah. Right here. You want this color on your toes too?" She asked.

"You paint them too?" Kara asked. This was bizarre. Then again, what she and her friends would do when they hung out would be strange to her.

"Yeah. What about you Kara? What color do you want? I think you'd like red."

"Umm…" She hesitated.

"Better hurry and pick or I'll let Donna do them."

"Oh no." Kara said with a grin. "Anything but that!"

"Red then?" Artemis asked.

"Yes."

This night was sure to be fun.

-AN-  
Hi all. So the other day when I got mad about loosing a lot of my work, I wanted to write something a bit silly and less serious. So I decided to write this. The Teen Titans spending time together on a less serious subject. I thought it was a fun idea, and I hope you enjoy it. Also if you've never read anything I've written, First of all hello. Second, The Titans in this story are from a story I wrote a while ago, which is why people like Supergirl and Shazam are here, despite never being apart of the team.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy, another chapter will be out soon. Have a great day everyone.


	2. The Girls Test Cyborg

Cyborg

Sitting in the main Room of the tower was a nice change of pace. Normally at this time Victor was going over notes from his father and searching for a better way to cope with his condition. But sitting and watching some playoff basketball with Wally and Marvel was nice. In his mind, he couldn't help but chuckle. Robin and Wally kept their secret identity closely guarded, but not enough apparently. Anything he wanted to know, he was going to find out.

"Hey, where's Robin?" Asked Marvel.

"Good question." Replied Wally

"Why does he keep us so far from him. Like even when he's here he's so distant, like he wants to be somewhere else, or is thinking about something else."

"Probably because he would rather be. You guys ever notice on missions, Robin always goes alone?" Victor asked the other two.

"Yeah, why does he do that?" Wally asked.

"It's because of who he is. I'm not talking about being trained by Batman, I'm talking about who he is deep down. Robin's had a hard time, and Batman's trained him to work alone, just like him. Robin always goes alone because that's how he works best. And when we're not on mission and hanging out here, that solitary attitude carries over."

"But is it our fault?" Asked Marvel. "Like is their anything we could do to make him trust us?"

"Hard to say. But I think it has something to do with trust. We don't trust each other." Said Victor.

"What do you mean? I trust you guys with my life." Wally asserted.

"Yeah, on missions. But you don't trust us really. If you trusted us you'd drop that secret identity thing and really tell us about yourself. Look at you, you're still in costume."

"Yeah but so are y-" and Wally stopped. He turned away for a moment. It didn't take any advanced tech to see Wally was embarrassed. Marvel just sat back on the couch, quiet and listening.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Wally said after a moment.

"It's fine Wally." Victor said with a grin. Wallys face, a mixture of emotions. Anger, fear, surprise.

"How do you know that?!" Wally exploded as he stood up.

"Come on man. You think I didn't know. I did some math, a little bit of research. I know pretty much everyone's secret identity, on this team, the Justice League." Victor tapped the robot side of his head. "I see everything, I hear everything. I know everything."

Wally slouched. "H-how many people know?"

"Don't worry man. Nobody knows. Just me, Marvel, and maybe Kara and Superman if their really listening. And Batman."

Wallys face changed again, this time looking like he might cry. "Please Cyborg. Please don't tell anyone. You either Marvel."

Marvel held his hands up and spoke. "Hey, I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"I promise man, I won't tell anyone. Here, as a deal, I'll even tell you who I really am." Victor said. He walked over to the mission briefing area and started up the video. The video his father had taken of him the day he become Cyborg.

"If you're shy of blood, look away now." Marvel turned away, but Wally got up and walked over. The video began. The sound was messed up, but you could see Sillas, Victor's dad trying to keep the torso and head of his son alive. Victor paused the video and turned to Wally.

"When the White Martians invaded, I was with my dad. We were fighting over something dumb, a football game. He didn't come, and i was upset. A bomb went off and I got caught in it real bad. My father worked on me for six hours to make me into what I am. Initially it was to keep me alive, but that quickly turned into this." Victor said pointing to himself.

"My name is Victor Stone."

Wally walked up and put out his hand.

"I'm Wally West."

From behind them, Captain Marvel stood up and began to clap. A large smile was on his face as well.

"That was nice. That was nice you guys."

"Haha. Thanks," Wally concurred with a snicker.

"Say, you know what I think we should do?" Asked Marvel. "We should go hang out with Kara, Donna and Artemis. I think it's silly we're all hanging out in separate rooms."

"Yeah! What do they think, they're too good to hang out with us?" Wally asked. Victor just smiled to himself.

"Here. You two set up a movie and I'll get the girls." Victor walked down to Kara's room, the advanced audio tech in Vics mechanical ear allowed him to pinpoint where they all were. Knocking Victor had a strange feeling in his chest.

"Hey you guys want to-" And before he could react, Kara pulled him into the room. A moment later he was sitting in a chair. He tried to move his hands and legs, but looking down, he saw that he was tied with Donna's lasso. What was going on?

"Hey Cyborg." It was Artemis. "What brings you down here." looking around, they were all acting a bit silly. Giddy and smiling, all three of them. "We were just talking about you, funny that."

"What's going on here?"

"See we were here in my room." Kara began. "And we were thinking about you, like Artemis said, and we got to you being half a robot."

"And we said 'we know Cyborg is half Cyborg, but what about his half human part?' and we thought how could we test his half human part?" Donna concurred.

"What do you mean?"

"Cyborg, Kara and Donna have never had kiss." Artemis began. "I have, and I told them it's a wonderful feeling. To kiss a boy. Now they deliberated long and hard."

"We Kid Flash was to young, and far to eager." Kara said.

"And would be to impossible to get an answer from. He'd say something like you both kiss amazing, ask each other or something like that." Artemis said with a snicker.

"And we said Captain Marvel was to old and too much of a goofball." Kara continued.

"And Robin would never let us get that close to him." Donna opined.

"So they decided you would be the best one. 19, big, tall and handsome." Artemis said with a grin, still chuckling to herself. Victor started to laugh a bit too.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked.

"You mean besides being tied up by a demi-gods rope for a kissing competition? Well I can't help but laugh that you guys don't even know how old I am." He chuckled.

"Wait, how old are you?" Donna questioned.

"I'm 17. My birthdays in August. When the Martians attacked I was only 15. I took a lot of classes early. So two years ago, when I got blown up and became cyborg when the martians attacked, I was 15."

The look on Artemis' face was one of awe. As if to say 'how did you make it?' "Cyborg, I'm so sorry."

"Please, Artemis. Call me Victor."

"Victor?" Donna asked as she walked behind victor. The restraints started to come off.

"That's my real name." He replied.

"You trust us enough to give out your name?" Kara asked, simply floating there.

"Yeah. You know, besides my dad, I don't really have a lot of friends. I spend most of my time with you guys, I fight with you guys, eat with you. I trust you with my life on a day to day basis. Yeah, I trust you guys with my name." Victor smiled.

"Hmm. That's interesting. You know it sounds almost like a plan to get out of the competition." Donna smiled. Victor grinned back.

"Nahh. I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Pucker up then, Victor." Kara said with breath of satisfaction.

-AN-

I messed up Cyborgs age last time. I put 20 in as a place holder. I had no intention of making him 20, and the math for it doesn't add up. 20 year olds are almost done with college, not about to go off to it.


	3. Magic Man

Captain Marvel

The movie was all set up. The only problem was Cyborg was still not back. Turning to Wally, Billy decided to ask.

"Hey, what's keeping Cyborg?"

"Not sure. You want to go get them?

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Walking down to Supergirls room, he knocked.

"Hey, you guys coming?" The door opened, and Cyborg started to walk out.

"Oh come on, how are you going to say she kisses better than me? Really?" Kara yelled. Looking in, Artemis was on the floor laughing, while Donna was sitting, trying to hide her content silently, and doing a poor job of it. Her cheeks were red like a tomato, and tears were forming up at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Kara you really do need to calm down. I mean it was only your first kiss." Donna said.

"You shut your mouth!" Kara retorted. Turning to Cyborg, Billy wanted to know, just what was going on.

"What, did you… guys do in there?" Billy asked hesitantly. Cyborg turned and smiled.

"Oh, Kara and Donna had a kissing competition." He said, and turned down the hallway to the living room. Billy stuck his head back into Kara's room, to try and see if the girls were coming.

"So… Are you guys coming down?" He asked. Artemis sat up, tears rolling down her face. Geeze, her face was even more red than Donna's. It was like a crimson color.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a little bit." Artemis said as she tapped the button to close the door.

A short while later, Artemis, Kara and Donna came in. Looking around, Billy couldn't help but notice that there was still one person missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Robin? He's been gone a while."

"No, he went to work out a while ago." Cyborg responded.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get him." Getting up, Billy walked down to the gym. Inside Robin was up high on the Circus equipment. He had a sweatshirt on, and it was supposed to be a light grey, but he had made it dark grey with the amount of work he put in it. It had been a while, Robin had to be almost done by now.

"Hey Robin!" Billy yelled up. "Hey, come on man, come hang out with everyone."

"Can't. I'm not done yet." He hollered back down. Spinning through the air, RObin reached out for the next bar. Taking his momentum from that one, he tucked his legs into a ball and spun to the ledge, and nailed the landing. Billy flew up to him to talk without having to yell.

"Come on man, you've been down here for hours, take a break."

"I told you I'm not finished yet. Go." Robin said somewhat coldly.

"Look, everyone is upstairs waiting for you. Everyone wants you to be there with us. Why don't you trust us?"

"Why don't I trust you?" Robin says turning. For once, his mask is onf, and His face is pretty clean, his eyes are a deep blue color. "People I trust get hurt. I get close to people and they die. I don't want to have that happen here."

"Look, Robin. I know it's hard, but you can trust people. We all trust you. When we go out on missions, we rely on you to lead us."

"You guys might trust me, but I don't have to trust you." Robin said coldly. The look in his face was one Billy had seen a thousand times. Someone who had lost everything and everyone around him. The kind only an orphan knows.

"Look, Robin. I know how you feel." He started.

"What do you mean? You're a magical powered demi-god. The only people on the Titans you can relate to are Kara and Donna."

"That's not true. You guys only ever see Captain Marvel the way the rest of the world sees him. I'm not always like this. You know how I got these powers?" Robin's face twisted into one of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned. Billy grinned back.

"My name is Billy Batson. I Lost my parents, my brother and my sister when I was little. One day, when I was running errands, I got transported. A wizard named Shazam gave me the powers. You know the rest. I helped you guys fight Black Adam, and I've been hanging around with you guys since. You guys are my friends, and I trust all of you. You especially Robin. So I'm gonna show you guys the really Captain Marvel."

Billy looked up and closed his eyes. Saying the words inside was ok, as he found out the other week. He trusted Robin, now was the time to show everyone who he was.

"SHAZAM!" Magical thunder came from through the ceiling without breaking everything above it. It enveloped him and stripped away the Magical being Captain Marvel and in its place, the 15 year old Billy Batson remained. And Billy started to fall.

"NO!" Robin yelled. Billy had fallen before. He remembered last week. His homework was done, and Fawcett City was quiet. He flew over to Lake Superior. He flew up high, miles and miles above the surface of the lake. Saying the words, he would fall for a few minutes, before saying them again. This situation was very similar, only this time he was relying on someone catching him.

Looking up, Robin was coming down, a rope was tied to his legs to make sure they both didn't plummet to the floor. Robin was falling quickly, at a rate Billy felt would be safe. Reaching out, Robin reached out for him. The platform was a few hundred feet up, they had a moment or two to catch up.

Billy strained to reach out, and Robin did it! He caught him. The bungee line became taut, and relaxed a few times, looking down, it was only a few feet. Billy let go and dropped down. Robin untied himself and landed on both his feet. He did not look in a good mood.

"What were you thinking?!" Robin yelled harshly.

"I was seeing how much i could trust you."

"You must be insane."

"If it helps me prove my point then it doesn't really matter."

"What point is that?"

"That no matter what you've gone through, you still can trust people. I see it in your eyes, you've had the same loss as me." Robin looked away for a minute. When he looked back at Billy, he had tears on the cusp of his eyes.

"You guys mean the most in the world to me. I can't let my feelings get in the way of things."

Suddenly through the door, the rest of the team came through. Kara and Donna first, both flying, followed by Wally running, and then Cyborg and Artemis.

"What was that Thunder. It was like Zeus' thunder itself was inside." Donna said. Her concern palpable.

"Who is this?" Kara pondered aloud.

"Robin, what happened man? You ok?" Cyborg asked. Robin turned away again, his hood down and his arms over his head, as if he was in agony. Billy turned to everyone, with shame on his face. He tried to help Robin come to his senses about trusting everyone and it resulted in him getting upset.

"I'm sorry you guys. I tried to make Robin see things my way. It was a bad move on my part, I shouldn't have done it."

"Well that doesn't explain who you are." Cyborg said. It was strange. As Captain Marvel, he was taller than everyone here. But now as Billy, he was probably one of the shorter members.

"I'm Captain Marvel." Billy said.

"No way. Captain Marvel is giant." Wally retorted.

"Yes I am. Here watch." Billy took a step back. "SHAZAM!" and once more he was Captain Marvel.

"Oh my Rao." Kara said.

"By Zeus." Donna prayed.

"Now that is cool." Wally grinned.

"I tried to get Robin to see the logic of trusting others. I wanted him to come up, and I would show you all upstairs. But I couldn't convince him with my words, but I was able to do it with my actions. I think." Billy turned to Robin to talk to him.

"Robin I'm sorry." Billy said as honestly as he could.

"It's fine Billy." He said standing up.

"You were right though." He continued. "I should trust you guys. My name's Richard Grayson. You guys are more than welcome to call me Dick."

Everyone looked at them. Billy took a step back to let Robin; rather Dick talk.

"My parents died, and I had nobody to trust. Batman trained me. And he told me to trust nobody but myself. So I took that to heart. I didn't tell you guys because I've gotten to know all of you guys. Batman told me that If anything happened to him, that not to worry, it was his choice. But I would still feel the loss of someone who cared about me. The same with you guys. When we go out on a mission, I choose to take the least risks, because if anything were to happen to you guys, I'm not sure what I would do."

Donna walked up and gave him a hug. She was followed by Artemis and Donna. Cyborg walked up and joined in too. Billy stepped back once more, and spoke his magic words, reverting back to his normal self. He joined in as well. Donna turned her head towards Wally, who was just standing there.

"Come join us." She said.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy." He responded. They all stood there for a minute, hugging one another. After what felt longer than it should have, they all let go. Donna spoke first.

"Richard we are your friends. We are also your teammates. We all know you would move Heaven and Earth for us. But we would also do the same for you."

"You don't have to worry about us, we can take care of each other man." Cyborg added.

"And we always will." Kara chimed in.

Billy spoke up at this point. "Dick, I know you lost your parents. I did too. You and me are a lot the same." Billy turned to address everyone else now. "I don't have a family, I live on the streets, I don't have anybody to call family. You guys are the closest thing I have to one. You have my word that if anything were to happen to you, I will be there."

"I think this has been a really touching moment." Artemis said. "Now, as a family, let's go upstairs and relax."

"Not until Dick has showered." Kara said dryly. "He is disgusting." she added as she grinned.

"Oh I'm disgusting am I?" Dick said with a grin. He reached out for her as a joke. "Come here!" Kara was taken back, but the humor was not lost on her. She smiled as she yelled back at him.

"Get away from me you nasty little boy." She said as she started to fly away.

"No super-powers. Get back here!" Dick said running after her as Donna and Artemis were laughing.

"Oh I gotta see this." Wally said as he ran after Kara at a normal pace.

Billy smiled to himself. Cyborg saw him and walked over to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I guess I did make the right call." Cyborg smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess you did. Come on, let's go." And everyone walked upstairs. The night was young, and sure to be a fun one.

-AN-

Hello there! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Everything's a mess right now, i have practically zero time between class, sports and studying. So that hampers my ability to write and put these chapters and stories up.

I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, found it interesting. I have one more coming. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	4. Wonder Girl vs Supergirl

10:00 P.M

Dick Grayson

After getting out of the shower, Dick got dressed. And really dressed this time. Not the Robin uniform, but like he was home. He put on a pair of Black shorts and a red tank top. Walking down to the living room, Kara and Donna were up and yelling at each other, and Artemis was sitting holding a grin. Victor was sitting back like he didn't have a care in the looked confused, and Wally was sitting and listening intently. What was going on?

"There is no way that it's true Donna." Kara was yelling.

"Victor said it. He does not lie, now do you Victor?" Donna asked.

"Nope."

"I am a member of the House of El, we are second to none!"

"Why don't you try someone else?" Artemis asked. Her smile was being hidden by her hand. Her face looked like she had been laughing for hours.

"Fine. Kara, go ahead. Billy, Wally or Artemis." Donna said indicating the three of them.

"Oh please say Artemis." Billy squeaked out. Artemis threw a pillow at him.

"Oh you shut your mouth Billy Batson."

"You can't blame him. I mean I kinda want to see it too." Wally added. Artemis shot him a look of the most wicked kind.

"You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you." She said coldly. Wally grinned and rolled his eyes. Kara looked behind her, as if she hadn't noticed until now that he was just standing here. And her face began to twist with a wicked grin. Dick wasn't feeling quite secure right now.

Kara super sped her way over to him. In the blink of an eye, she was on him, with her arm wrapped around his, and her other hand on his other shoulder.

"Why don't we ask Dick?" She said. He had no idea what was going on. It was time to maybe get one.

"Does anyone want to tell me what exactly going on?"

"Kara and I are having a contest." Donna said. Well that was no help.

"You want to elaborate on that?"

"Donna and Kara are having a kissing contest. Kara is upset because according to Victor, she isn't as good a kisser as Donna." Artemis explained.

"You guys do know this is the most ridiculous thing ever right?" He asked aloud.

"You be quiet and judge." Kara said as she sat him down. Donna pulled a chair up in front of him and looked at Kara.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor says chute!" They said in unison. Donna won.

"You better be unbiased Robin. Or I'll melt your face off." Kara said. And to be honest, he 100% believed her.

Donna sat down in front of him. Being up close to people lets you get a look at who they are. DIck noticed several things. Her face was a lot like his and Billy's. The eyes that had seen loss, and had felt a deep pain. But unlike his, she covered it. It was like magic, the glow she gave off. It was comforting. Her eyes were as green as any emerald he had ever seen.

Slowly she leant in for a kiss. Dicks saving grace was he had practice with this before. Once, after a night of patrol with Barbara. He had saved, taking out a guy who was fully prepared to shoot her. As she left for the night, she surprised him with a kiss on the lips.

But to compare them was impossible. The 'magic' he had seen on her face was tangible here. Dick closed his eyes and imagined. Fireworks exploding into a myriad of reds and blues and yellows. It was breathtaking.

As soon as it started it was over. Donna had a grin that you'd have to turn your head to see end to end. Kara floated over and replaced her. Dick had never taken considerable notice to her face. But being two inches from her, he couldn't help but bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something. Her face was like it had been crafted from marble. And here eyes were of the brightest blue.

She went in for a kiss, and Dick went in to meet her. Closing his eyes, he felt heat. Just an immense amount of heat and warmth coming off her. It was a lot like Donnas, and in a word beautiful.

When it stopped, Dick sat back. He knew who won.

"So, Dick. Who do you think won?"

"Donna." He started. Kara's eyes flared red for a second before looking surprised at herself.

"I'm sorry Dick. I didn't mean to do that." She apologized.

"It's ok Kara. It's a good thing you stopped yourself, especially because I wasn't finished. I was going to say, Donna you're a good kissed, but Kara is better." He said. Donna crossed her arms and began to pout.

"You must be insane." She said. Kara flew out the window. You could hear her go yip for joy. As she flew back in and flew up to him she had big smile on her face.

"You are insane for calling him insane Donna. A human with good taste has obviously presented himself."

Donna turned to Kara and they began to argue. Vic got up and tapped around on the television. Suddenly a movie came up.

"Yo! Shut up. Sort this out later. Lets chill out and watch a movie." He yelled. Kara turned to Donna and they began to laugh and hugged one another. This was one of the silliest things Dick had ever seen, he remarked to himself.

The lights turned out, and Dick enjoyed the movie with his friends. No that wasn't the right term.

Dick Grayson sat back and relaxed with his family.

-AN-

Hooray, I'm done. Hope you guys liked this story. Things have been kinda serious and a drag in my day to day life. I needed to write something like this. I hope you guys liked this idea, something a bit silly. If you're curious, I think Kara would look the way she did in the pre-52 universe. I think that version is the best looking version of her. Cyborg looks like he did in the Teen Titans show, Kid Flash and Artemis look like they did in Young Justice, Wonder Girl is in her red jumpsuit with the stars on it, and Robin is how he normally looks with the long pants.

Anyway, If you guys have any questions, comments, ideas, hopes, dreams, random thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Shoot me a message, I'll give you a message back. I promise. Thanks for reading, have a Great Day


End file.
